


No More Selfies

by groovy_villian



Series: chuck x trent short stories [1]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovy_villian/pseuds/groovy_villian
Summary: Chuckie keeps sending Trent selfies
Relationships: Trent Barreta/Chuck Taylor
Series: chuck x trent short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952263
Kudos: 5





	No More Selfies

**Author's Note:**

> very much short story!
> 
> if you want you can read this as a short fluffy couples story but I was sorta aiming for them as best friends. My other stories are where they're actually gonna be together.

"Chuckieeee!" Trent shouted glancing up only to find himself alone in their locker room. Trent's phone once more causing him to shoot up and search for his teammate. 

He found Chuck not even 5 seconds later sitting in the hallway outside their door with the camera app open on his phone. 

"Chuckie stop sending me selfies!" 

"But-"

"No more!"

"Okay fine, I won't send you anymore." Chuck responded raising his hands as if he was surrendering.

Trent watched Chuck get up and walk away. But not before his phone buzzed once again.

He turned around to start chasing his best friend but he was already out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this super short story :)


End file.
